Reuknighted
by Sheep the Adventurer
Summary: Quistis hasn't seen Seifer since they broke up a year ago but when they are thrown together again on a complicated mission, they'll either fall in love again...that, or murder each other.
1. Chapter the first

Reu-knighted...(Reunited)

Chapter 1

"You okay Quisty?"

Quistis gave an inward sigh and fixed a smile on her face. "I'm fine thanks."

Rinoa grinned shyly "So, coming to the canteen?" she propped her elbows up on the table.

Quistis shuffled her papers and laid them in the small briefcase, then briefly looked around the classroom to see if any test papers were left.

Seeing none, she turned to Rinoa "Yeah, I'll come in a few minutes. I just need to drop these off at my room."

Rinoa nodded and got up, she waved to Quistis with a smile "See ya!" The dark haired girl walked out.

With a long sigh, Quistis sank down onto a classroom chair and leaned back.

It had been a year.

One whole year.

Quistis closed her eyes, all her friends were directing seemingly subtle inquiries about her wellbeing. Although Zell wasn't quite so subtle, he asked her straight out.

"Are you still hung up about Seifer?"

She sighed again, that's what they all wanted to know. At least Zell hadn't beat around the hypothetical bush. He had stamped on the poor hypothetical bush, then made a bonfire out of the crushed remains.

"No!"

Seifer.

It hadn't been a peaceful breakup.

She stood up briskly, she refused to think about it. Picking up her briefcase, she walked out of the doors with a confident smile.

_Must not think about it, must not think about arrogant stupid sexy…_

Quistis took a deep breath. _Calm_.

She arrived at her room, having spent the whole journey there, stubbornly thinking of the possible test scores achieved by her students. And the weather. It was crap weather in Balamb right now.

She slipped into her room and closed the door. She walked over to the desk and set the papers down.

Impulsively, she picked up a picture frame. Her eyes rested on the photo.

It was a group photo. Eight people stood at the harbour of Balamb. At the front Selphie stood with a cheeky grin, doing a pose as Irvine holding a gun. Irvine was behind her, a soft smile on his face, and an arm around her shoulders. Zell was in the left of the photo, being pulled back from walking out of the photo as something caught his attention by Lina, the girl who worked in the library. Squall stood with an arm round Rinoa. She was laughing and Squall had a small smile on his lips. The last two people were her and Seifer. He stood with an arm casually slung around her waist while she leant against him, smiling. He was laughing at Zell.

Quistis gave a bitter smile; it was a bit out of date. She rested the photo frame face down and swept out of the room. She had to let it- him- go.

* * *

Rinoa and Selphie were in the canteen, chatting, when she entered. Selphie caught sight of her and waved.

Quistis waved back and moved over to them. Rinoa, her mouth full, motioned to the seat next to her.

"Hey Quisty! You feelin'-"

Quistis held up a hand with a smile "I'm fine." Selphie nodded and turned her attention back to her meal. She picked up the hotdog and proceeded to smother it in tomato sauce.

"Would you like any hotdog with that ketchup?" asked Rinoa in amazement.

"I like ketchup!" retorted Selphie defensively, taking a bite out of it.

Quistis chuckled and her brows rose in surprise as Rinoa pushed a package towards her.

"Its for you," replied Rinoa in answer to her silent question "Lunch." She motioned over to Zell who was gesticulating wildly at the counter. "You're not getting any food from there until he's stopped ranting."

"Thanks." Quistis said gratefully and got out her sandwich.

"That reminds me." Rinoa nodded "Squall wants to talk to you, something about a mission."

Quistis started in surprise "But the tests- my students! I can't just leave them!"

Rinoa switched her attention back to her food "I don't know the details. You'd have to ask Squall."

Quistis shrugged, she'd find out soon enough.

Finishing her sandwich, she exited the canteen and made her way to Squall's office.

She opened the door, Squall was at his desk, seemingly playing Minesweeper on his computer.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Quistis," he acknowledged with a nod and hurriedly clicked off Minesweeper.

He swung round the office chair, past Quistis and back to facing the computer again.

With a long suffering sigh, he stood up and turned the chair around. Then he sat down once more with a decisive air.

"So, Quistis, how are you?"

She resisted the mental urge to reply 'No, I'm still heartbroken about Seifer and am about to commit suicide using a paperclip.'

"I'm good, you?" she fired back instead.

Squall blinked "Yeah, I suppose."

"Good." Replied Quistis sourly.

Squall cleared his throat "Anyway to business."

He sighed.

"It's a well-paid mission, it's a small island near Galbadia sorting out independence issues. They want someone familiar with the terms of negotiation so they can reason with Galbadia. There are rich sources

of oil there and Galbadia is unwilling to let them go."

He handed her a folder. "Here are the details. Someone else will be going with you too."

"Who?" asked Quistis absently, flicking through the folder.

"A representative from one of the other Gardens."

"Okay." Said Quistis, not really listening.

"You leave tonight at six."

Quistis choked, that bit she _had _heard. "What??"

"They requested someone quickly."

"Fine." Said Quistis with a sigh, standing up. "See ya around."

"Quistis…?" Squall said suddenly. "Take care, I have a funny feeling about this mission."

Quistis smiled "I'll be fine."

_I always am._

* * *

It ambushed me. I had to do write it down.

Please review!


	2. Chapter the second

Chapter 2

"Junctioning Guardian Force's, although there are known side effects, has many advantages, name three and explain why."

Quistis read out the question and ticked the answer.

She moved onto the next paper and skimmed through the question.

She looked at the answer.

She gave it a very definite cross, neatly penning a small note by the side saying that they were not answering the question.

Declarations of eternal undying love were never even mentioned in the syllabus.

Quistis gave a small smile.

It was quite flattering though.

Her suitcase was packed and lying on her bed. It hadn't taken long.

She thought back, clothes, toilet bag and whip.

Check.

So she had decided to finish up a few papers while she waited.

The clock on her wall ticked on slowly.

She sighed and leant her head on her hand.

"The element magics are Fire, Water, Thunder, Tornado, marry me, holy, bio, please!!!"

She scanned it again and gave them a few marks.

There was a knock at the door "Hey Quistis?" came the muffled inquiry.

Quistis stood up and opened the door "Hi Xu." She greeted her friend wearily.

Xu tilted her head sympathetically "Declarations of love again?"

"Why don't they just answer the questions??" asked Quistis, frustrated. She opened the door more so her friend could enter.

"Those will stop soon enough." Said Xu wickedly, with a distinctly evil grin.

"I'm taking over your classes while you're away."

Quistis collapsed into her chair with a sigh "I still don't understand why they chose _me._"

Xu, who was picking out an orange from the fruit bowl "Don't be so modest, you have a SeeD qualification in negotiation."

"Yes, but I'm not the only one."

Xu started peeling the orange, he she paused and looked up at her friend "I don't know either, be careful, yeah?"

Quistis laughed "I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this. I'm expecting the seer to walk through and warn me of my impending doom any second now."

Xu chuckled and leant back, popping a piece of orange in her mouth.

The comfortable silence was broken by the sound of knocking.

Sighing, Quistis stood and walked over to the door. "Hello?"

A man stood there, dressed in SeeD uniform "Instructor Trepe." he stated stiffly.

"Me too." Quistis joked trying to make him relax.

He stared at her blankly.

'_I appreciate it was bad but he could have at least pretended to laugh' _she thought dryly.

The man recovered himself "I am SeeD Brennan, I am to drive you Balamb."

Quistis nodded, deciding the guy wasn't worth the effort.

He stood stoically as she picked up her bags and waved to Xu.

"Bye then."

"See you soon." Replied Xu, with an easy smile.

Quistis began to walk away behind SeeD Brennan. Suddenly a feigned old voice floated down the corridor '_Beware the Ides of March!'_ and an evil cackle.

Quistis gave a small smile. But something within her shivered.

* * *

After an entirely silent trip to Balamb, after one attempt at commenting about the weather, they had reached the small fishing town.

Quistis got out of the car by herself, disappointing Brennan who was just about to rush round and open the door for her.

She rolled her eyes, _talk about overzealous._

Instead, she thanked him graciously, which he accepted without a flicker and without a change of expression as he climbed back into the car.

Quistis watched him go; _he seriously needs to lighten up_.

Sighing, she walked to the train station and bought the ticket then sat down to wait for the train. The winter night was drawing to a close and already stars were beginning to appear. The old lights in the station flickered on.

The train arrived eventually, drawing to a stop in front of her.

Rubbing her cold hands, she picked up her bags and got into the train. She found the SeeD compartment quickly and allowed a small smile to curve her lips.

The SeeD compartments were always comfortable; she eyed the bed while setting down her bags.

It would take a while to get to Galbadia and surely it wouldn't hurt…?

Caving into temptation, she got into the bed.

_"Seifer?"_

_Quistis blinked and shivered as the rain continued to fall. The hazy grey stood in front of her. The lights of a town glowed in the distance, and the faint crash of waves sounded nearby._

_Quistis looked up, her eyelids fluttering to keep out the rain to see the moon glide in and out of the clouds._

_"Seifer?__ Are you okay?" she tried again._

_She moved forward and touched the slick wet sleeve of his coat._

She awoke with a start. She sat up slowly, with the certain knowledge there was someone else in the room with her.

* * *

Okay, a few things to say:

1. Probably making this fic a little darker than originally intended (probably the effect of evil exams of doooooom)

2.Sorry for lateness, consult other fic for reasons (aka evil exams of dooooom).

3.Um…………I fergot

4.Oh wait, sorry for sinfully short chapter. I have a short attention spa

5.Heehee! LIST!!

6.…I should go now

7.Please REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter the third

Contrary to popular belief, I am actually alive but buried under roughly two tonnes of revision. And I don't own Final Fantasy, or I would be somewhere hot and sunny.

Chapter 3

She blinked in the darkness. The cabin was silent apart from the rattle of train tracks as the train sped through the night. Pale moonlight filtered through the blinds.

The person was silent, she had to give them that. Only the sound of quiet breathing permeated the carriage. She tried to measure her own breathing, _don't panic_.

_Assess the situation, are they a threat?_

The reassuring words of the SeeD instruction floated through her mind. She breathed in deeply, feeling the calm wash over her.

She glanced around the carriage until her eyes caught sight of a shadowy figure rustling through her suitcase.

Silently, Quistis slipped a hand under her pillow and grasped the cold metal of the silenced gun.

She levelled it in front of her and calmly pointed at the figure. "Don't move." She said firmly. The figure jerked up straight and turned to look at her. They seemed entirely attired in black, absorbing shadows, their eyes reflected some moonlight.

"Put your hands up and drop any weapons." Said Quistis, staring at the intruder.

They slowly put their hands up.

Slowly, Quistis stood up and still pointing the gun at the figure, moved over to the light switch. She clicked it on, wincing as the bright light flooded her eyes. The other person did so also.

"Why are you here?" she asked, hoping that for once, _just once, _the enemy might just go 'Heck, I might as well tell you everything!'

Quistis waited patiently. A silence descended over the two.

"Alright, how did you get in?"

The other figure didn't speak.

"….Can you speak?"

"Yes." Quistis almost jumped, she had been joking. The voice had been low, and definitely male.

"Who sent you?" tried Quistis hopefully, imagining that maybe they had just wandered into the wrong carriage, although that was rapidly fading.

"Don't go." They said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" retorted Quistis, startled.

"Don't go there. Consider this a warning." They said again, then quicker than thought, threw a dagger at the light switch and as the lights crashed out, Quistis fired a blind shot. There was a smashing sound as the figure broke the window and leapt out into the darkness.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she ran over to the window and stared out in disbelief. Droplets of blood slid down the jagged edges of the broken window. She had hit him, she thought grimly. He had escaped, but it was suicide to jump out of a moving train. Quistis shook her head, _what the hell is going on?_

The sounds of footsteps drew her attention.

"Excuse me?" a loud voice demanded from outside the door. "I heard a commotion."

With a sigh, Quistis dug her SeeD ID out, feeling the adrenaline drain out of her system. She tugged open the door to reveal a worried looking middle-aged man holding a lamp. "SeeD Trepe." She stated formally.

The man blinked "I'm Conductor Rudin. I heard a noise, is everything alright?"

Quistis stood up straight, every inch a professional. "I'm afraid there's some damage, there was an intruder."

"Was?" asked Rudin, eying her concernedly. "May I see?"

Quistis inclined her head and allowed him to pass. The yellow lamplight highlighted a curved dagger impaled in the light switch. Rudin's widened eyes took in the broken window.

The man nodded and held up his hand. "I will report the damages, but you can rely on my discretion. I owe SeeD."

Quistis smiled gratefully, her face warming. "Thank you."

The man scribbled down a few things in his notebook, then gave her a brief smile "That's all. Good night." He eyed the broken window "There are empty carriages down the train, if you want." He nodded politely and walked out.

Quistis watched him leave, then with a sigh sank down onto the bed. A chill wind howled in from the window. She shivered and folded her arms.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to the dagger, tilting her head to examine it. "A traditional Centran dagger." She murmured softly.

She sighed and turned back to the window and looked out. The faint touches of dawn were beginning to light up the horizon. There still wasn't enough light, she thought prosaically. She dug around in her bag and picked out the standard issue SeeD torch. She clicked it on and flashed it around.

_One blood sample._

She looked at the dagger, the person had been wearing gloves, there probably wouldn't be any prints.

She sighed.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

It was early morning in Deling City, and the faint light broke over the dark rooftops, and the neon lights blinked into sleep. 

Quistis yawned covertly, and stood with her suitcase outside the train station, someone was due to pick her up and take her to the Port Harbour, a place which really was what it said on the tin. She would then take a boat to the island. A black car drew to a stop in front of her.

The tinted window slid down and a face covered with sunglasses confronted her. "SeeD Trepe?" he questioned in monotone. She nodded tiredly and pushed her glasses up. She dragged her suitcase over to the door and climbed in.

She sighed and leant back. "Port Harbour?" the man inquired in a bored way.

"Yes." She replied, equally enthusiastic. The car pulled away from the kerb, weaving through the lines of traffic in Deling City.

Evidently feeling it was his duty to explain the congestion. He started a conversation "Deling City's busy today, General Caraway's being instated as the new President." He sniffed.

Quistis paused '_Hm, forgotten about that.'_

"Good thing?" she asked lightly.

The driver snorted "A comatose flea would have been better than Panzaer Deling. Like father like son, I say. His father was a fool, getting himself embroiled with a sorceress. Panzaer Deling promised a new Galbadia, all he gave us was a whole load of shit. Galbadia needed a strong leader after Vinzer Deling." He stopped, suddenly conscious that he sounded like he cared. "Some think." He added carelessly.

Quistis raised an eyebrow. Apparently political affairs in Galbadia were less settled than G-Garden had led the sister Gardens to believe. She'd speak with Squall when she returned.

The driver cleared his throat "It's about three hours to Port Harbour."

Quistis nodded, she'd read through the paperwork again, make doubly sure she knew everything. Then she'd try and ask the driver more questions about Galbadia, and then she'd…well, before that she'd just rest her eyes…

Three hours later she snapped awake to the sound of the driver humming. She flushed and pushed her hair back, looking self conscious. Luckily the driver was too busy singing along to Eyes on Me. He suddenly noticed her conscious state in the mirror and stopped abruptly.

He sighed "I won't tell anyone if you don't." Quistis smiled at his comment.

"People fall asleep in cars all the time." She said lightly. He sniffed "Of course."

Quistis leant back, feeling more refreshed, if a little groggy. At least this driver was talkative, and more human than SeeD Brennan.

The driver tapped the steering wheel as a song played out on the radio '_look whos alone now, its not me, its not me…'_.

'_It's a conspiracy' _thought Quistis flatly.

The driver nodded for no particular and pointed towards a faint smudge of a town on the horizon, getting nearer. "Port Harbour." He said.

Quistis stared out in mild interest, they reached the town. She examined it through the tinted windows. A ramshackle town, which seemed oddly half finished, as if the builders had been called away on an important errand before completion. The town was stirring, with the locals only casting cursory glances at the dark car as it wove its way through the narrow streets. It was about as imaginative as its name. The streets sloped down towards the harbour, where dull fishing boats bobbed and swayed in the slight wind.

There was a sleek boat amongst the faded fishing boats, boasting a whiter-than-white exterior. The swan among the ducks, so to speak, although the comparison was a bit of an insult to ducks.

The car drew to a stop, and an impatient-looking man in a suit walked over and tapped on the window. The driver sighed "Port Harbour, SeeD Trepe." Quistis thanked him politely and got out gracefully. The man in the suit greeted her, with a pointed look at his watch. The car drove away, and Quistis watched it go.

The sound of the mans voice drew her attention once more. "…I'm Majani Galpharm. I'm one of the coordinators of the independence issue," his lips curled as he said it.

_Galbadian_, she thought decidedly. He was a small man, with thinning brown hair, which had been carefully combed to hide the encroaching baldness. His eyes were sharp, and darted back and forth as he took stock of her. His surprisingly feminine hands constantly fidgeted.

"Please, come inside, the trip should take most of today you see but I'm sure you'll be very comfortable." He walked on ahead, leaving Quistis to follow with her bags. She rolled her eyes and walked after him. They entered the ship, and everything seemed new and luxurious. A red carpet ran down the length of the hallway.

"There are plenty of cabins, the ambassador likes to travel in style, you see. I'm one of his aides, you see, so any issues you have for the ambassador you can ask me, you see?" he continued talking, and Quistis set up a mental 'you see' count.

"Your other SeeD colleague is in the cabin next door, I still don't see why Holt had to contest Galbadian rule but, they felt it necessary to hire Garden to help with the negotiations." He paused and turned to her with a shallow smile. _He really doesn't like me,_ she thought as she smiled back, her face carefully impassive. He handed her a key card, his hands lingering on hers a moment too long. Galpharm wheeled away suddenly. Quistis concealed her disgust withher blank expression.

He motioned towards a door "There's your room. Any problems can be directed to the staff. Enjoy the journey, Miss Trepe." He gave a sickly smile and took off down the corridor.

She watched him go, musing on the odd character of Galpharm. Her gut instinct was that he was a greasy shit. Shaking her head, she swiped the door and entered. If Galpharm's attitude wasn't enough, they seemed to have given her the former janitors cupboard. The box-like cabin was decorated in a drab fashion and a small bed and wardrobe were the only furniture, a small porthole showed the sea. She heaved a heartfelt sigh and set her bags down by the bed. She closed the door which opened into the room, with difficulty; she squeezed past it into her little cabin.

"Well," she said aloud "I've never seen such luxury." In truth, she had seen larger portable toilets.

She sat down on the bed lightly, wincing as the springs dug into her rear. She stood up again quickly, _hm, maybe I won't spend the journey in here_.

She recalled that another SeeD was next door, and felt cheered for a moment at the prospect of a possible ally.

Quistis opened the door again, sucking in breath as she squeezed between it and the wardrobe, almost ripping her peach skirt. The cabin was the last straw, _stupid Galbadians_.

Dusting herself off, she stepped out into the corridor and snapped the door shut gently. She moved over to the next door and rapped on it. "Hello?" she enquired.

There a slight crashing sound and a muffled "Door's open." Shrugging, she pushed open the door and closed it behind her. The cabin was larger than hers, she noted, irritated. There was also an extra door, which she presumed was a bathroom. She folded her arms, and raised an eyebrow. It sounded like the other SeeD was in the bathroom. The low murmur of curses floated through the closed door.

The room was light and airy, with the sea breeze floating through the open porthole. It was decorated much like hers – very beige. However there was a desk and pot plant. She sniffed indignantly. Even the bed looked like you could possibly sleep in it.

Squashing her growing envy, she called out tentatively "Hello?"

"Be out in a moment!" came the reply from behind the door, still muffled. She looked down at her boots frowningly, pondering about her room.

She didn't notice the sound of the sound of the door opening. There was a sound of a cut off greeting. She was jerked out of her reverie and glanced up. She felt suddenly very cold. But the only thing she could think was _oh Hyne, there must be a conspiracy_.

"Quistis?"

* * *

Sheep attempts politics and intrigue, tell me if I failed miserably.

Evil cliffhanger there…Oh well! Exams soon….Oh god….

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Her eyes widened and she almost stumbled back a step but caught herself in time. _Okay calm Quistis, CALM DOWN._

"Seifer?" she asked in shock.

"Quistis?"

It was almost comical, thought Quistis absently, between the frantic thoughts of _'OH HYNE HYNE HYNEoohhe'sinatowel NO NO'_.

She took a deep breath and put an easy smile on her face, forcing down any feelings. "Haven't seen you for a while, how are you?" she asked.

He was the same as she remembered. His hair was maybe a little longer but his intense green eyes were the same.

He recovered after a few moments "I'm fine, you know, doing okay. You?" he said in a polite way.

She hid a slight disappointment he didn't seem more affected "Good, yeah." She smiled "Well, apart from maybe my cabin." She motioned towards her cabin.

Quistis stared at the floor as an awkward silence descended. He rubbed his hair with another towel and moved over to the bed. "Small and crap?" he asked conversationally as he unzipped a small toilet bag.

His questions disturbed her reverie where she was mostly trying hard not to look at Seifer in just a towel. "Yeah," she said, looking up finally "How did you know?"

He chuckled and threw the towel he had been drying his hair with over the chair "I had one too, threatened the staff until they gave me a larger one." He snorted "They still gave me an economy one though."

Quistis sighed "At least you can breathe." Seifer disappeared into the bathroom again. "Just a minute." He called and shut the door.

Quistis wandered over to the chair and sat down, careful of the wet towel. She took a deep breath, _okay, this isn't _too_ awkward…_

_I am accepting, moving on…Okay I'm leaving now_.

She stood up quickly, she needed time to think. She knocked on the bathroom "I'm just going to go ask about a new room." She said clearly.

The door opened suddenly and she froze. Seifer stood there, fully clothed, he stared down at her, eyes unreadable. _Too close!_ She thought and stepped back quickly. His face relaxed and he grinned "Want me to come?" he asked casually.

She waved her hand in front of her "No, I'll be fine. Bye." She walked out quietly, shutting the door behind her.

She leant back against it, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and pushed herself off and began to walk away.

* * *

_It was midday, and the plains shimmered in the heat. Flies buzzed around her and she waved them away impatiently. She folded her arms again and continued to wait. She felt glad for the little cool shade the trees behind her offered. _

"_Miss me?" a voice whispered in her ear and arms slipped around her waist. She smiled and turned around, his arms still loosely draped around her._

_He grinned "Hello." He bent down to kiss her. She moved away from him, a reproving smile on her face "You know I don't like public displays of affection." Seifer rolled his eyes and moved towards her "I'm sure the bitebugs will be very offended." He sighed._

_She sniffed "They appear to be an endangered species now, after Zell decided to get revenge for them eating that delivery of chilli dogs…"_

_Seifer stretched "They will be mourned." He said dryly. "However, that means that there are indeed very few bitebugs to be upset by us. So," he paused and casually pulled her back towards him "As I was saying: Miss me?"_

_She put her arms around him and whispered against his neck "I missed you." His expression softened at the rare show of vulnerability. His gloved hands rested on her back. They stood together in a contented silence for a few minutes longer._

_Quistis lifted her head after a while "How did you get here?" she asked curiously. He tilted his head and smirked "Well, you know someone was coming to pick you up? A bit of gentle persuasion on my part and they were very willing to give up the responsibility." Quistis laughed and moved away. "Bully." She said teasingly._

_Seifer ran a hand through his hair "And you love me for it." He grinned._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Quistis looked round the doorway, knocking lightly on the frame. The room had only two occupants. A tired looking man slouched on a battered sofa, smoking moodily. A woman sat by a table, silently flicking through a magazine. 

At the sound of her voice, the two people scrambled up and stood to attention, it seemed. The man hurriedly stamped the cigarette up his heel. The woman smoothed back her hair and smiled shakily "Yes? How may we help?"

Quistis smiled warily "Um well yes. Would it possible for me to have another cabin?" The woman frowned "Is there a problem?" she folded her arms. Quistis stepped more fully into the room "Not exactly, but my room seems to be quite small. I was wondering if you had any other –bigger- rooms?"

The man and the woman exchanged swift wry smiles. "Of course." Said the woman "Come this way." The man chuckled and lit up another cigarette, shaking the match out as they walked out. "Those are gonna kill you one day." The voice of the woman floated back through the doorway, the man snorted. Quistis raised an eyebrow.

The woman walked just a bit in front of her "You're the other SeeD right?" Quistis gazed at her "How did you guess?" she asked dryly. The woman chuckled humourlessly "Your colleague came and nearly scared ten years off Diam's – the chimney back there – life. He had the same complaint."

Quistis sighed, "Sorry." She said frankly. _Bully_.

The woman shook her head "No problem, Diam needed a wake-up call anyway. I'm Eva, by the way. What number is your cabin?" she asked suddenly.

"Room 312, I think." Replied Quistis. A knowing look passed over Eva's face. "Ah. That would be small."

"Roughly the size of a spacious shoe box really." Said Quistis conversationally.

Eva laughed and pulled out a key card as she reached Quistis's cabin. She opened it and looked in quickly. "Take your bag, there's a bigger one across the hall."

Quistis thanked her, and slid into her former cabin to retrieve the bag.

Her new room was much better, much like Seifer's. Quistis sighed with satisfaction on seeing the desk.

"Well, this one seems habitable, call me if you need anything." Eva walked out, presumably back to Diam.

Quistis sat down on the bed, testing the springs cautiously. It seemed okay, she sighed and leant back. She didn't feel very tired, as she'd slept most of the way to Port Harbour. She glanced out of the porthole to see Port Harbour growing smaller as the large ship floated out to sea.

She lay back and closed her eyes. _Hm, I could read through the mission spec again…_She half-heartedly stood and rooted through her bag and picked out the folder. She lifted it out and narrowed her eyes as she noticed a small tear in it. _Has someone…?_

Looking worried, she opened it up and sifted through the papers, nothing appeared to be missing…but the papers could have been moved around. She frowned, _am I just imagining things?_

She sat down on the bed, her thoughts straying to Seifer. _Damn, this isn't awkward._ She managed a desperate chuckle at her own expense, closing her eyes and placing a hand on her forehead. She could feel a headache building up.

* * *

FLUFF! ...Anyway, this chapter was surprisingly easy to write...Well, suppose its either that or revision. I have become a master procrastinator recently. Oh and the bit in the middle was a flashback, in case of any confusion.

Please review.

You know you want to...

Go oooon...

(Right, I'll stop now. Sorry.)


End file.
